Decimating Your World
by JUNSTER
Summary: What happens when Mandy's creation comes to life, and becomes her weapon for world domination? Read and find out.Practically OC/OC Pairing but the characters of Grim Adventures are included in it also. ;D
1. Chapter 1

But why do I have to clean the toilets? It ain't fair." Grim said complaining.

"Quit your yapping and get cleaning." Mandy said, flipping through tv channels.

"MAANDY!" Billy knocked the door down and tackled her to the ground.

"Get Off me you twit." Mandy said, punching the side of his head, making him go flying against the wall."I'm out of here."

Later That Day

Mandy walked up the dirt path dragging Grim's Scythe alongside her, she reached the top of her destination to reveal a large scary-looking cave. She bent down and grabbed an unusually shaped rock and knocked once. A red lever came out and she pulled down on it.

"Finally, away from those to babbling idiots and back to my plans on world domination." She sighed.

She walked over to a table where her creation laid in a Frankenstein sort of scene.

"Today will be the day, I'll get the respect and loyalty from these pathetic people I have to put up with." Mandy said.

She lowered the table and stuck Grim's scythe through and portal within a purple device which shook violently and stopped. Removing the scythe the shape through the sheets did nothing.

Aggravated, she sighed and said "Another wasted day."

She exited her lair, and walked back to her house to where her parents would be tempted in fear.

Meanwhile at the lab; I took in a large breather and shot upwards. I looked at my surroundings taking everything in, with the urge of destroying it all. I smiled and winced, what the heck? I felt something running down my lips.

Did I just bite myself? Oops.

I got of the bed-like desk and walked around until I found a large mirror, I looked at my reflection.

Dark black hair with a bright pink headband, the top of my hair which seemed to be in the form of a moon. I was wearing a black almost grey dress with a pink and yellow flower in the middle. Whose fourth petal and been torn off its other half laying just under it.

I looked up from my dress, and examined my facial features, my eyes had no pupils, nor that white part of the eye that's name escapes me.

Instead, 2 pairs of glowing red eyes stared back at me, their color in the image of flaming lava. My teeth were slightly sharp and I touched my bleeding lip, seeing as this was the cause of my bleeding lip.

I smiled, but was soon replace with a puzzled frown.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. "And where in the world am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

I got up, nothing looked the least bit familiar. There were scraps of clothing, and debris all over the what I assumed to be a cave floor. The cave was very large, but only a few things occupied the space. The bed I had awaken from, a table full of metals and bolts, the large mirror, and some weird art structures.

I pulled my hand back from a pipe sticking out from the wall, and accidentally sent a test tube flying towards the wall. The sound of it shattering gave me the chills. I sighed, and paused my breathing. Did that just turn me on?

I smiled. I picked up the glass test tubes, thrusting them towards the floor. I laughed.

"_Debeo_ _aliquid_ _maius_...(I need something bigger...)" I said, my eyes scanned the cave and landed on a glass table just aside from one of the statues. "_Ut_ _serviam_ (That'll work)."

**3rd POV**

It had been four hours since Mandy had left the lab, and she was considering going back there. If she just gave up how would her plan go out? She would be like those brothers who had spent all their life savings, and bought mining supplies to strike gold.

They dug, and dug. Days had passed, and then weeks, and then months, and after awhile they just gave up. They sold their equipment to some guy for bus ticket money, and left home. Only to find out 3 days later that same man they had sold the equipment to, had struck gold in the same place they had been digging in.

_It wouldn't be like that, I'm not some weak fool who would give up after a measly day,_ Mandy thought.

"Mandy where ya' going?" Grim said, his eyes still glued onto the TV.

"Shut up." Mandy replied, slamming the door shut.

The path up to Mandy's lair was just as rigid as always. One false turn and you could end up a piece of gum on the side of the road.

Mandy stopped at the entrance of the cave.

**Regular POV**

I looked at my hands, they stung but the feeling of this destruction overwhelmed that sensation. A quick glance to the left and I was hauling a chair across the room. A quick CRACK! was heard and it fell silent. I sighed, the palms of my hands drenched in blood and sweat.

"_Subsisto_(Stop)." A little girl said. I could only glare in response.

As her voice continued to flow into the empty walls, something clicked in my brain. I lay on one knee, and placed my forehead on to it. "_Magister_(Master)."

"_Novi ego obtinuerat, te volo telum amplius dies mei dominatione. Sed iam tu exinde mixtio et unum fieri cum fatuis civitatis huius. __Non enim sunt ecce venit._( I knew I had prevailed, with you as my weapon I will further the day of my domination. But for now you will have to blend in, and become one with the idiots of this city. They will never see it coming.)

I don't know about the correct grammar for the Latin translations, I had to use the Google Translation xD. (lol)


End file.
